blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimosa Vermillion
|birthday= August 26th |sign= Virgo |height= 158 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Yellow |hair= Vermilion |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Golden Dawn |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 11 |anime= Episode 12 |jva= Asuka Nishi |eva= Bryn Apprill }} is a noblewoman of Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion and a 5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Golden Dawn and Royal Knights squads. Appearance Mimosa is a 15-year-old girl with a voluptuous build. She has yellow eyes and long wavy vermilion hair with bangs on her forehead. Additionally, she also wears a pair of earrings on her ears. As a noblewoman, Mimosa wears fancy attires which consist of a puffy cream-colored sweater with long sleeves, white puffy short pants, and a brown corset. Below the corset, she also wears another lighter brown-colored piece of fabric that has frilly edges. The corset is tied at the front with strings. Her footwear consists of a pair of boots that are tightly fit her legs and extends above her knees. They are light-colored and have a split at the top in which are kept together by strings. The boots also have frilly edges below the collars. On top of all of those, Mimosa also wears a dark red mantle, which has a white lining made of similar material as the rest of the mantle. As a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Mimosa also wears the squad's signature robe on top of her attire. The robe is short and only covers her torso with a hood that has blue-colored fur around the edges. The robe also has a pair of teal ropes coming out of its left-hand side in which connect to the button on the right-hand side. The button also holds the robe together. Additionally, the squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side of the robe. When she is young, Mimosa sports similar hairstyle but shorter extending above her shoulder. Her attires also have a heavy resemblance to her current attire. Gallery Mimosa as a child.png|Mimosa as a child Mimosa - Quartet Knights.png|Mimosa in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Mimosa is a polite and sweet young girl who does not forget to show her smile when speaking to others. However, it has been noted that behind her smiles, she could also give a rude comment. She also has slightly different personalities than most nobles who like to belittle everyone who is inferior to them. Mimosa tends to look deeper than those nobles and appreciate people according to their worth, such as her deep respect of Noelle Silva for her hard work when the other nobles ridicule her for her lack of magical talents and her growing affection for Asta and her desire to become stronger because of him.. She is also a rather clumsy person, especially during her childhood where she would hurt herself by tripping when there is nothing in her way. Biography Mimosa was born into House Vermillion, one of the Clover Kingdom's noble families. One day, her family visits a poor village, where they see a young girl steal a loaf of bread. Her older brother points out that poverty forces children to crime which forever sullies them to their cores; however, Mimosa notices the girl sharing the bread with a younger child, and comes to believe that such beauty cannot be tainted. Mimosa spends her childhood days with her cousin, Noelle Silva. Years later, Mimosa begins to attract praises from the other nobles of her house as she is able to quickly master a high-level Healing Magic spell. Additionally, she is rendered unable to defend her cousin while the other nobles are mocking her, even though she knows that Noelle is rigorously training on her own at the ruins where they used to occasionally play. After a dungeon emerges on the border between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom, Mimosa is dispatched to explore it along with Klaus Lunettes and Yuno. Upon reaching the inner-side of the dungeon, Mimosa witnesses as Yuno suddenly activates his magic to save a couple of people who are struggling against one of the dungeon's traps. She then realizes that one of them is her cousin, Noelle who is a member of the Black Bull squad. After a few conversations, Noelle's partner, Asta, challenges them to a race to the center of the dungeon, which Klaus accepts. After Mimosa scans the dungeon with her magic, they immediately leave with the use of one of Yuno's magic spells. Not long after, they finally arrive at the gate to the treasury at the center of the dungeon. Mimosa informs her squadmates about the status of the Black Bull members before she is suddenly ambushed by an attack. The attack manages to wound her significantly and forces her to activate a healing magic spell. Mimosa is then stuck within her spell and defenseless as Klaus and Yuno try to defeat her attacker, Mars. As she is recuperating, she is forced to stay put and unable to help her squadmates while they are being oppressed by the Diamond Kingdom's mage's superior magical power. Asta manages to intercept Mars' attack and saves Yuno in the process. When Noelle finds her laying defenseless, Mimosa tries to admit her mishap and clumsiness, but her cousin activates a protective spell around her and promises to protect her from Mars. Mimosa witnesses as Asta manages to overpower Mars, a feat that her two squadmates were unable to achieve. After Asta manages to render Mars unconscious and Klaus restrains him with his magic, Mimosa deactivates her spell and claims that she is mostly healed when Noelle asks her about her condition. The Black Bull and the Golden Dawn members proceed to enter the treasury after Asta forcefully cuts a path for them. Mimosa, along with the others, are quickly amazed upon seeing the treasures stored within the dungeon's treasury. She proceeds to explore the treasury while occasionally playing with several magic items within it. Suddenly, Luck Voltia warns them to get away from the treasury's door. Unfortunately, Mimosa does not manage to react fast enough as she witnesses Mars critically hurt Noelle. Seeing the level of injuries that Noelle sustained, Mimosa quickly activates her strongest healing spell while encouraging Noelle to live. Mimosa is noticed by Mars while she is healing her cousin and is left unable to defend herself, as Mars is about to attack them. Fortunately, Asta manages to save them while Noelle regains her consciousness. Mimosa witnesses as Asta releases a water-based attack from his newfound sword. She hypothesizes that Asta's sword has the ability to absorb Noelle's mana that has an affinity towards water. Unfortunately, Asta did not manage to defeat Mars and receives a critical injury, instead. In that instant, Yuno suddenly defeats Mars through an unknown means and Noelle immediately asks Mimosa to attend to Asta's injury. However, the dungeon starts collapsing before Mimosa is able to reach Asta's side. After Yuno creates a vessel and Luck carries Asta into it, Mimosa begins to attend to Asta's wounds. Due to the low amount of magical power left in her, Mimosa begins to doubt whether she could heal him. After finally escaping from the collapsing dungeon, Mimosa moves Asta to a safer place near the dungeon and continues her effort. The moment Asta opens his eyes, Mimosa is surprised that Asta could survive his injuries, and Yuno merely mentions that high vitality is one of Asta's virtues. Mimosa is yet again shocked when Klaus hugs both Asta and Yuno, acknowledging both of them. A week later, after completing the mission, Mimosa and her squadmates are instructed to head to the Magic Knights headquarters in the Noble region to give a report regarding the mission. Along the way, they encounter Asta and Noelle who were given the same instruction. Mimosa, suddenly startled, turns away with a flushed face when Asta greets her. She reveals to her cousin that it would seem that romantic feelings for Asta have started to emerge from their experience during the dungeon exploring mission. Hearing about it, Noelle could only shriek along with her as her reaction. As they arrive at the designated venue, Mimosa and the others are taken by surprise to see the Magic Emperor himself, Julius Novachrono, is attending to their report. After a brief audience with the Emperor, Mimosa and the others are invited to attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony by Julius where he would honor several Magic Knights that had produced tremendous results. Subsequently, they are also invited to a celebratory banquet after the ceremony. Not long after Julius leaves the venue for another matter, Mimosa tries to have more interaction with Asta as he is devouring the dishes served for the banquet. Mimosa and the other dungeon exploring mission members then become subjects of scrutiny by the honorary Knights. Mimosa receives a harsh critique by Alecdora Sandler, a fellow Golden Dawn squad member, for her uselessness during the mission. She is unable to argue about her performance during the mission and is left speechless as she watches Asta confronting those Knights for humiliating them. When someone enters the hall to inform the Knights that the Royal Capital is under attack, Mimosa joins her colleague as they try to figure out a counterattack strategy. She could only be amazed as she watches Asta leave to help the citizens. Mimosa then leaves with Yuno and Alecdora to the Northwest District of the Royal Capital. Upon their arrival, Mimosa and her squadmates are immediately being surrounded by an army of corpses. As her squadmates deal with the corpses, Mimosa quickly puts her attention on healing all of the injured citizens around her. After all of the corpses are defeated, a Spatial Magic spell activates and the Knights are transported a considerable distance away from the Royal Capital. After combining her magical power with the rest of the stranded Knights, Mimosa is able to quickly return to the Royal Capital. However, once she arrives, she is rendered unable to prevent the enemies from taking Asta away with them. Subsequently, Mimosa proceeds on treating Fuegoleon Vermillion and Leopold Vermillion where she is perplexed from seeing her cousins' conditions while also worried for Asta. She concludes that with her abilities, Mimosa is unable to completely heal Fuegoleon and suggests the other Knights bring him into a medical ward for advanced treatments. Once her cousins have been taken to the medical ward, Mimosa waits outside of the building when Julius returns with Asta. Mimosa quickly expresses his relief over Asta by hugging the latter. The noblewoman then has a brief audience with the Magic Emperor as the latter addresses them of the threat, the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Afterwards, Mimosa shows her delight when Leopold comes out of the medical ward to proclaim his ambition and has a quick banter with Asta. Later on, while strolling through the Royal Capital along with Yuno and Klaus, they encounter the Black Bull members who are about to depart from the city. As they say their farewell, Mimosa promises herself to grow stronger until her next meeting with Asta. At the Star Awards Festival, Mimosa is happy to see Yuno recognized for his contributions, and is later shocked when Augustus Kira Clover XIII announces the Royal Knights Selection Exam. A week later, many Magic Knights gather in an arena for the exam, and Mimosa asks a Purple Orca to calm down after he releases his magic power in his excitement. Klaus warns her about causing problems with other Magic Knights and comments that she is too relaxed for the exam. However, she loses her composure, blushing and stammering, when Asta greets her and Klaus. For the tournament, she is teamed up with Asta and Xerx Lugner and becomes flustered again. After reaching the tournament stage, Mimosa finds out that her team is up first. As the battle begins, she tries to calm Asta and Zora Ideale who are bickering and lists off her and Asta's abilities so they can form a plan. Suddenly their crystal is struck and cracks. Moving quickly, Mimosa grabs the crystal with vines and attempts to move it to safety, but it is struck again, surprising her with how accurate the attack is at long-range. After the crystal is struck again, Mimosa smiles nervously as Zora appears to have fallen asleep. When Zora refuses to help and goes back to sleep, Mimosa uses a spell to sense and map the locations of Team B and warns of an incoming attack, which Asta dispels, shocking her. With one last look at Zora, Mimosa suggests that she and Asta charge directly for their opponents' crystal. While they run, she tracks their opponents' locations and he protects the crystal. After closing most of the distance, they hide behind a wall, and Mimosa fires Magic Cannon Flower, which is blocked by Curtis Warren's Rock Fortress. Mimosa switches back to sensing when Curtis and Forte Gris dash out from behind the wall, both seemingly carrying their crystal. Mimosa warns Asta about how much magic Curtis is concentrating and then notices that Forte and Rick Cornell have surrounded her and Asta and are concentrating magic as well. Suddenly Asta steps on a paralytic trap, leaving Mimosa alone to defend against the three large attacks. Suddenly a counter trap appears around Mimosa and Asta and absorbs and reflects the three spells back at their casters, who are knocked out. As she heals Asta, Mimosa questions what happened and notices Zora walking past. When the rogue threatens Curtis, she recognizes the Ash Magic and realizes that Zore set the traps. After Zora destroys the crystal and Team B wins the match, Mimosa finishes healing Asta, who confronts their troublesome teammate. She questions when Zora had the time to set such large traps, but he refuses to answer. Team C interrupts and Mimosa is embarrassed to introduce her older brother, Kirsch. After frustrating his teammates, Kirsch turns his unwanted attention to his sister, who returns his insults in kind. When he begins insulting Asta, Mimosa grows angry and tells her brother to win his match so that she and Asta can beat him. After Team C wins the second match, Mimosa and Asta are impressed and disgusted with the display. Asta compares Kirsch to his sister, while she wishes he would not say such things. Before the fifth match, Mimosa explains to Asta that the name X is for someone who wished to remain anonymous. Later, in the eighth match, Mimosa is impressed to see Noelle destroy the crystal with a single attack. Before the first match of the second round, Mimosa protests when Kirsch calls Asta filthy. She is then perplexed that Zora was able to discover the tournament's location beforehand. After her brother covers the battlefield with cherry blossoms, Mimosa struggles to find an opening. Asta's transformation catches Mimosa and Zora by surprise. After Black Hurricane clears the battlefield, Mimosa congratulates Asta. Asta convinces Zora to work with them as a team, and after Zora explains his abilities, Mimosa senses that Sol has buried her team's crystal within her golem, so Mimosa explains a plan to steal control of the golem. She then sets off on her own while Asta and Zora work on traps. Mimosa confronts Sol and severs the golem's arm, but Sol turns the arm into a Dirt Clod Seal, trapping Mimosa. Later, Sol bursts from the ground and has her golem punch Team B's crystal, but the punch stops short, and grass sprouts from all over the golem, as Mimosa's magic takes it over. Mimosa forces it to uncover the crystal, allowing Asta to destroy both, and Team B wins the match. Mimosa comforts her distraught brother, telling him that his recognition of the power of commoners and his determination to continue fighting after being dirtied are the most beautiful he has ever been. During the next match, Mimosa is shocked by the series of explosions from Finral Roulacase's and Langris Vaude' spells cancelling each other. After Asta saves Finral and challenges Langris, Cob Portaport gathers the rest of Teams B and G and drops them off on the battlefield. After Julius explains the rules, Asta apologizes and asks for Mimosa's assistance; she immediately agrees while noting that something is wrong with Langris. Mimosa carries the crystal while Asta takes the lead and Zora protects the rear. She is shocked when Langris quickly flanks them and unleashes a barrage of spells. When Asta becomes overwhelmed, Mimosa heals his injuries with Princess Healing Kimono. They continue forward but more attacks slip past Asta, damaging the crystal and injuring Asta. Mimosa realizes that she cannot keep up with the injuries, and Zora then jumps in to defend his teammates. After Langris cancels his own reflected magic, Asta coats himself with Anti Magic and Mimosa shifts to healing Zora. He refuses her assistance, to which she replies that they are teammates and fellow Magic Knights. Just as Asta slices Team G's crystal, Team B's shatters, ending the match in a draw. With the match over, Zora criticizes both teams, pointing out that Mimosa freezes up during battle. Mimosa accompanies Asta to a room within the audience's platform, and they watch the final match through a magic screen. She looks on as Asta struggles to accept not getting to face Yuno. Several days after the exam, Mimosa and the others selected to be Royal Knights all assemble in the Royal Capital and are placed under the command of Mereoleona Vermillion. After the squad changes into their new robes and travels to the Gravito Rock Zone's floating dungeon, Mereoleona explains the situation and divides the squad into teams. Yuno infiltrates the dungeon with Mimosa, Klaus, and Hamon Caseus. As they make their way deeper, Mimosa notes that the amount of writing on the wall is increasing and that Yuno has been using Mana Zone. When the team reaches the central room, they discover a figure floating in a sphere of mana. Suddenly the figure begins shining brightly, and Mimosa suggests that they retreat. She then notices that her teammates are glowing and have changed. The three are possessed by elf spirits and turn on Mimosa. Scared and confused, she asks what is happening, but Klaus disapproves of her familiar tone. Klaus and Hamon overpower Mimosa and she is secured to a steel cross. She pleads with them but Klaus responds that it is suitable for a royal. Liar appears overhead and drops Asta into the room, to Mimosa's surprise. The boy promises to help her down but is interrupted, and Mimosa is forced to watch Asta fight Klaus and Hamon. She and Asta are saved by Yuno. Asta destroys the cross and lifts Mimosa down. She is amazed as she watches Asta and Yuno defeat the two elves. When Licht attacks the boys, Mimosa is too exhausted to heal Asta's injuries. Yuno protects her when Licht blasts the three humans out of the dungeon and down into the water below. Making it to the shore, they meet up with the remaining Royal Knights. Nozel sets up Eilia's Booth to heal the injured Knights. After listening to a report of the chaos in the kingdom, the Knights set out to save their comrades. As they reach the Forsaken Realm, Mimosa and the others are fully healed. Mimosa smiles when Nozel requests Noelle's help in defending the Royal Capital. The Royal Knights reach Clover Castle just ahead of the dungeon. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Plant Magic': Mimosa uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate plants. She mostly uses this magic for supplementary type spells; however, she has been developing offensive spells. Magic Cannon Flower.png|link=Magic Cannon Flower|Magic Cannon Flower Mimosa controls Sol's golem.png|link=Control Magic Grass|Control Magic Grass *'Creation Magic': Mimosa is able to manipulate plants to create any entities she desires. Mimosa scanning the dungeon.png|link=Magic Flower Guidepost|Magic Flower Guidepost Salim in Flower of Truth.png|link=Flower of Truth|Flower of Truth (Anime-only) *'Healing Magic': Mimosa is able to heal herself or someone else by using plants as a catalyst for her spells. Mimosa healing herself from Mars attack.png|link=Dream Healing Flower Basket|Dream Healing Flower Basket Mimosa healing Noelle injuries.png|link=Princess Healing Kimono|Princess Healing Kimono Abilities *'Mana Sensory': Mimosa possesses the ability to sense mana from her surroundings. It is considered her specialty. Equipment *'Grimoire': Mimosa possesses a grimoire that contains various plant-based spells. It has light-colored covers with three-leaf clover insignias on both covers. Additionally, the covers are mostly filled with plant-based ornaments. * : This mantle provides Mimosa with defense against magical attacks. However, spells of significant strength can penetrate it. Mimosa grimoire.png|Mimosa's grimoire Fights *Team A vs. Team B: Win *Team B vs. Team C: Win *Team B vs. Team G: Tie Events *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion *Royal Knights Selection Exam Relationships Asta When Mimosa first met Asta, she did not pick on him or think badly of him as Klaus did. She found him to be interesting due to his lack of magic power. However, after Asta saved her from Mars, she began to develop strong feelings for him. She tells Noelle she liked him because of his determination, body and personality. Mimosa planned to get stronger so she could be able to stand side by side with Asta, using him as her motivation. Kirsch Kirsch Vermillion is Mimosa's older brother and the vice-captain of Coral Peacock. She shows a clear disdain for her brother, going as far as even telling him how he disgusts her with his obsession with beauty. However, after he is beaten by Asta, she tells him that was the most beautiful she ever seen him hinting that her relationship with him is changing for the better. Noelle Noelle Silva is Mimosa's cousin and also childhood friend. She has deep respect for Noelle and treats her better than the other members of House Silva. When, Nozel complimented Noelle and asked her for her help, Mimosa smiled and was happy for Noelle. Notable Quotes * * Trivia *Mimosa's favorite things are sweets and black tea that would complement them. *Mimosa's grimoire design is the background for Volume 4's cover. *Mimosa ranked twelfth in the first popularity poll and thirteenth in the second. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Mimosa ranked ninth in the second. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Mimosa is the third most beautiful woman. **Mimosa is the third best singer. *Mimosa is a genus of herb and shrubs, fitting as she uses Plant Magic. **Mimosa is also a cocktail made with champagne and citrus juice. References Navigation es:Mimosa Vermilion fr:Mimosa Vermillion Category:House Vermillion